


Lost in the Shadows

by Slauba



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: 80s nostalgia, Blood, David/Angela Collins, Death, F/M, Movie: Lost Boys (1987), Santa Carla, Slow Build, Vampires, grumpy David, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slauba/pseuds/Slauba
Summary: Angela Collins just flew into Santa Carla with three girls who happen to be vampires. Adjusting to her life and making friends, she comes across four boys...who will change her life forever.





	Lost in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was originally posted on Fanfiction.net but i wanted to rewrite it and 'vamp' it up a little since I wrote it so long ago. On FF the title was Lost Boys, Lost girl but I've made a few changes. The original will remain up on FF under my same pen-name but the rewrite will be here on Aoo3.  
> Most of my stories on FF will be re-uploaded to this site.

It was quiet near the beach, always is no matter what state we were in. I looked up at the window from my place on my cot to where the cool nighttime air was filtering in. It felt so good on my scarred skin, made me feel healthier for the first time in months.

            There was movement above me and I sat up and watched as three girls hung upside down from the rafters, stirring as they woke up. I was imprisoned here with them, had been for almost a year and my neck was starting to feel the pain of them feeding on me, I used to have family and a life, but they took that away from me in a flash because I had befriended one of them stupidly.

            I got up and grabbed a water bottle and splashed my face, letting the water soak into my scarred neck wishing the marks would go away. I changed clothes as the girls yawned and stretched their arms above me, shaking off sleeping the day away. My body had gotten used to their schedule, I rarely went outside during the daytime…and I missed it.

            Through the window I could see the lit-up pier and for a second, I allowed myself to feel excited about being able to be immersed with other human beings like me. My interactions had been limited to the girls, most of the time they either used me as a punching bag or fed on me, my body felt like it was decaying. I sat back down on my cot and slid my boots on as the girls dropped one by one on the ground, flipping their hair and adjusting their clothes.

            Meg, Dana and Claire. The most beautiful creatures of the night I had ever laid eyes on and they turned out to be the deadliest animals on the planet.  Most men dropped their jaws when they saw the redhead, the blonde and the brunette; all were powerful animals made to sin and trick others into sinning. Claire was our leader, calling the shots and making the decisions, she looked like a vixen with blood red lipstick on her creamy skin and silver hair. Dana was the redheaded classic looking 50s girl with bright blue eyes made for you to get lost in them, she was second in command. Dana was the sultry brunette men left their wives for…and they used it to their advantage. Killing and murdering when their hunger got the best of them, and when we were on the run I took the brutal hits of their fangs in my neck almost draining me dry.

            I could run away, I had tried before but Claire had slaughtered the family that had housed me. I was bound to them even though I knew it wasn’t my destiny to be a vampire’s backup blood supply. I was the only one who wasn’t a bloodsucking animal, and I had no intention to be one. I didn’t want to turn out like them if I accepted Claire’s proposal to make me a Sister, a part of me felt like I wouldn’t belong with them anyways.

            “Did you check out anything while we were sleeping?” Claire yawned as she twirled a piece of my hair in her finger as she passed.

            “No, I’ve bee sleep since you guys went to bed.” I shook my head and she smiled sweetly at the answer.

            “Good. I think it’s a good night to have some fun, what do you think? Anything exciting outside?”

            “Whatever you have in mind, Claire.” I responded as she went over to the other girls, “the Boardwalk is open, last I looked. You might be able to find some easy catches there.”

            “It’s a good idea. Get our fill for at least a week here.” Dana chimed in, pulling on a new skirt over her hips, “We could survive here.”

            “Need a better house though.” Meg grumbled, picking a splinter out of her foot, “This place is so disgusting.”

            “So, we eat and find a new house, not that hard guys.” Claire rolled her eyes and grabbed the keys off the ground, “Let’s get going, I’m hungry.”

            I followed the vampire girls slowly, pulling my jacket closer to me to cover my neck up. We slid into the old Cadillac Claire had stolen a month ago, listening to blaring music s the girls got excited. I hated them, I could never stop hating them. I lost everything because of these girls, my family was rotting in the ground because I had been too afraid to say no to them, so desperate for a better life out of the suburbia I had grown up in…and now I was wasting away as a blood bag.

            I felt my heart catch in my throat as we drove by a movie store and I felt something twist and turn in my stomach painfully. I groaned, closing my eyes and putting a fist to my stomach as I doubled over in the back seat. It felt like something was pulling me away, it was like my heart was being ripped and strung out on a string…I needed to be outside. When I sat back up I couldn’t breathe.

            Four men lounged on motorcycles near the video store, three blondes and a dark brunette and they sent shivers down my spine. But it felt weird…like I was being called to them. I placed my hand on the window just as the bleach-blonde man turned my way. The car jerked forward, and I was thrown back into my seat. I twisted around to try and see them from the rear, but they were gone from my view. I sat back, breathing fine now as we drove away… _what the hell had that been?_

            We pulled into the Boardwalk lot and parked, the girls were laughing to themselves and falling over each other in joy. I slid out and trailed behind, trying not to bring attention to myself as usual. I couldn’t get that feeling out of my head what I experienced in the car. It felt like I knew those guys, like I was supposed to go and say hello to them or something. Claire looked back at me and ushered me forward, sliding an arm around my shoulders as we all walked into the pier. Bright lights and laughter filled my senses and the smell of trashy food made me hungry. Claire pressed money into my hands with a smile.

            “We’ll be busy all night tonight, I wasn’t you to have some fun while we’re gone and stay out of trouble. We’ll find you at dawn, let’s say meet at the edge of the pier yeah?”

            “That’s fine with me.” I smiled and pocketed the money and she seemed to accept that.

            Claire could be the nicest person sometimes, but I had seen her wrath and anger full of blood and ripped up skin when she didn’t get her way. I knew better. We made our way towards the casino arcade and I watched as the girls eyed the young men and older men as they walked through and made eye contact. There was the distant roar of motorcycles outside as I went back to the entrance, pulling out a smoke to calm my nerves. I could run I guess, try and make it as far away as possible. But the marks on my neck were a homing beacon, I’d never be able to evade Claire for long…unless I was marked by another vampire. I smiled at the thought and watched the ocean light up from the Boardwalk, to find another vampire was insane.

            I walked through the Boardwalk, tossing my stoge in a trashcan as I grabbed food. I passed by a window, spotting my reflection before picking a spot on the pier to eat my food in silence. I must look so out of place with the girls and their eternal beauty. I was nothing, plain save for the makeup on my face that they did for me occasionally. I smiled and watched a kid slam a mallet on a machine and win, the carnie pulled out a big teddy bear and handed it to the kid before he gave it to his girlfriend. Young love, so cute to see that people still experienced it nowadays.

            Too bad I’d never experience it.

            I walked away and headed to the comic book shop I had spotted while people watching, I could get a couple novels since I spent all my time doing nothing anyways besides waiting on the girls’ hand and foot.

            I stepped into the comic book shop, surprised by how eerily quiet it was compared to the outside. It reminded me of Blockbuster, comic and random books scattered around the walls. I traced my fingers over the crinkled Batman’s and briefly thought of my younger brother and his collection he had…before he bled all over them. I looked up just in time to bump into someone as I turned in a circle to see comics on the ceiling too.

            “Fuck, I’m so sorry.” I cringed as I helped the younger man collect the comics I had bumped into and had dropped to the ground.

            “You aren’t from around here.” He commented, and I frowned.

            _Says the kid wearing an air forced jumpsuit_ , I thought angrily.

            “I was just looking for some comics, Batman and…yeah.” I looked around, spotting two passed out hippies at the counter before turning back to him.

            Another kid joined him, blonde shaggy hair bouncing under the dim lights, looking happier than the other one. They looked like opposites.

            “Batman girl huh? I’m Edgar Frog.” He stuck a hand out robotically and I looked at it for a moment before shaking it.

            “Angela…. nice to meet you.”

            “I’m Allen Frog, here take this.” The unhappy kid handed me a comic and I turned it over.

            Vampires Everywhere! I tried not to laugh out loud as I skimmed through the comic and looked at the gory pictures. Well, this was certainly interesting no doubt, especially from the creepy blank faced brothers.

            “I don’t really read horror comics honestly.” I smiled and handed it back but both boys didn’t move to take it, so it fell limply to my side in my hand.

            “You’ll like this one. Consider it- “Edgar started but his brother finished for him.

            “A survival guides.”

            “A survival guide for what? Santa Carla is overrun by vampires?” I shook my head, growing nervous and feeling too closed in in this store suddenly, “I’m pretty sure they only exist in books and poorly directed movies, sorry boys.”

            I turned to leave but they quickly crowded me back against a comic case.

            “You think you know everything huh, Angela? Well you don’t know shit, buddy. You think we run a comic book store for our folks for kicks, huh?” Edgar leaned in and I pushed him back with the comic, forcing him to grab it.

            “Watch your tone with me, kid.” I growled and they both took a step back thankfully, “You’re undercover then? From what? Being a rude asshole?”

            They looked apologetic for a second and I sighed. They couldn’t have been more than fifteen or sixteen compared to my age. Edgar looked down and I took the comic back from him, flipping through the pages again.

            “Sorry…what are you two about then? Why do you help run a comic tore?”

            “Truth, justice and the American way.” Edgar pumped his fit in time with his brother and I stared, well they certainly got back into the mindset fast.

            Well that gave me no insight or answer whatsoever. I pocketed the comic in my jacket and smiled as the boys adjusted themselves and looked around the store like they were being watched.

            “That’s it?” I asked.

            “Look, Angela. A pretty girl like you shouldn’t wander around the boardwalk alone. They’re everywhere, and they can do anything to you without you even knowing and then bam!” Allen snapped his fingers, stepping closer, “You’re their dinner.”

            _God wasn’t that the truth_. I nodded skeptically.

            “A vampire’s dinner?”

            “Sometimes they kill, sometimes they keep their human’s prisoners a blood sucking material. Either way, you should watch your step.” Edgar whispered.

            “Angela!”

            We spun around, and I froze as the girls sauntered in, gentle smiles on their faces as they passed under the dim light. The Frog brothers immediately backed away as the girls came over and Claire watched them go with a hungry stare.

            “Who were they?” she asked, and Dana snorted.

            “Easy meat.”

            “They’re kids. Leave them alone.” I bit back, and they rolled their eyes before pulling me out of the store and back into the loud outside world.

            “So, we’ve been thinking…tonight’s a special night.” Claire wrapped an arm around me, tracing the scarred flesh on my neck and I flinched, “I was wondering if you came to a conclusion about my offer yet.”

            Right. Her offer to make me a Sister. I shook my head and the four of us stopped near the roller coaster, watching the people scream as they flew by.

            “I want you to join us. It would make it easier on the three of us if you did.” She played with a piece of my hair again and the other two smiled and nodded, “I want an answer by the time we come and pick you back up.”

            “And if I refuse?”

            “Well I can’t let you live with knowing who and what we are so like I said, make this choice easier for us.” Claire smiled and walked away with Dana trailing behind her.

            Meg eyed me, staying behind a little bit.

            “You shouldn’t join us.” She walked around me in a slow circle, eyes hungry, “We don’t want you too, Claire wants you because she thinks you’ll be an asset but look at you. You’re not strong, you flinch when someone’s near you. You’re pathetic.”

            She walked off at that, easily walking through the crowd like they were nothing before she disappeared out of my sight. I felt…low. Maybe death was a better option, she was right though, I had nothing to bring to the table for the eternal nightlife. Dejected and depressed, I headed over to the Amphitheatre which was going wild over the music.

            A song beat out into the night as I sucked up my tears and tried to enjoy my last night on earth. I stood at the stairs, looking down and smoking another cigarette and watched the people dance in circles and throw their hands up. The music thrummed through me as I bought a beer and downed it in a couple of minutes. The alcohol pulsed through my veins and I closed my eyes as the heavy bass sunk into my body and thrummed my body to awaken. Last night on earth? I was going to make it worth it.

            One beer later and several dozen inhales of nicotine later and I had lost my jacket and had completely lost myself in the crowd. The aroma of weed in the air was making my head dizzy, making me feel good. I was smiling as the music soared around me and even let myself be taken to the side as a guy with deep brown eyes asked if eh could dance. I nodded and his heavy hands on my waist felt right as I leaned against him and closed my eyes.

            My heart was thrumming as we danced and circled in the crowd, I lost the brunette in my drunken haze and found myself smiling as a man with colorful hair spun me around and offered me a joint. I let my fingers slip from his as the high wore off, my head was going in all different directions and I was just…happy.

            I swayed to the music in the crowd as a softer tune rolled around us and raised my hands in the air as bodies around me danced…and felt a hand entwine in mine. I looked to the man and for a second my breath was taken away as that pull in my stomach started again. He smiled at me, curly short blonde hair bouncing in his face from the sweat and that smile…so mischievous like the Cheshire cat.

            It was like I was in a trance, letting him pull me closer with him through the people. I wasn’t aware of my body moving on its own, touching him and letting him pull e closer by my neck and inhaling. I was too lost in his eyes, but they were just…unnatural. Like he wasn’t human, no human could have eyes that clear and blue.

            I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them he was staring off behind me, like someone had called his name. with the eye contact broken, I released him and stepped away feeling like I was going to throw up…it felt like the life had been sucked from me, I felt woozy. God, I shouldn’t have drunk and smoked so much.

            I needed fresh air. Now.

            I broke through the crowd, making my way through the crowds of people and over to the more vacated part of the Boardwalk, holding my breath the entire way. I walked until the music was fading out, closer to the arcade games once again. I leaned against a booth and tried to catch myself. That was too intense. I bought a water and chugged it, trying to get a clear head again. So maybe drugs were bad after all, how the hell was I to know. I got up, walking to a trashcan near the carousel area when I stopped dead in my tracks again.

            I was going crazy, I had to be.

            The curly blonde I had danced with was on the carousel, along with three other men…it clicked in my head as the pain in my chest started again. My mind flashed to the bikers I had seen earlier by the video store; it was them. I was sure of it. I hid behind the entrance door, watching them carefully.

            There was the bleach blonde in the front, dressed all in black and walking lazily around the carousel as if he didn’t have a care in the world. He was followed by another with long brown hair and another with long blonde hair before the curly haired guy brought up the rear.

            I watched as the bleach blonde spotted a young woman seated next to her boyfriend, he cupped her jaw and she looked taken back for a moment before allowing herself to look up at him. The boyfriend smacked the bleach blonde’s gloved hands away and there was a lot of yelling as the carousel spun around and out of view. It screeched to a stop by the time it came back around, and a security officer leapt on and broke up the fight. Bleach blonde exchanged words and the carousel started up again slowly as they each stepped off.

            I pushed away from the door, casting one glance back over my shoulder and felt my blood run cold as I locked eyes with the curly haired man who nudged the longer haired blonde and motioned my way. The longer haired man smiled slowly but I turned and melted back with the crowd.

            That Capello guy was supposed to be playing soon anyway.

* * *

 

 

            To say that Tim Cappello was an artist was an understatement. He was brilliant! Never in my life would i have thought that I would enjoy saxophone music while looking at an oiled-up man onstage, but here I was with a changed mind.

            I stood in the crowd, a little more towards the front this time nursing another beer and staying away from the weed in the middle and back of the crowd. I caught a bead necklace as Capello through them out into the crowd happily and retreated for a small break…or to get more oil who knows.

My eyes drifted up to look at the night sky and smiled to myself, I could stay in this moment forever…so why waste the gift of immortality? I touched my scarred neck, letting myself really feel the bit marks both old and new. My eyes drifted over to the stairs, like something was pulling for my attention.

My heart skipped a beat and cut off my breath, making me choke on the alcohol and burn my lungs. The barrels of fire under the railings had the flames licking up into the air and dancing around the shadows of people around them. The Cheshire man was leaning against the railing lazily, eyes completely focused on me as he smiled. I took a deep breath and he sent me a wink, it felt like my body was the one on fire now, everything seemed to zone out around me and all I could feel was his attention on me. I took a physical step back as the rest of his friends came and leaned and talked with him.

Cheshire looked over his shoulder and hit the bleach blonde’s shoulder before jerking his head in my direction. He looked at me lazily and it was like looking into a storm. My body froze, I felt numb as lightning blue eyes looked over me from a dozen feet away and a story up. I couldn’t hear Cappello in the background as he started playing again, I couldn’t even feel the ground beneath me as we stared at each other. He stared right through me, eyes narrowing slightly as I let out a shaky breath. It was like he was right in front of me, I could see every detail of those eyes. He twitched his lip and my beer fell from my hand.

The glass smashed on the floor and I was jolted to the side as the crowd went wild, I was knocked from my reverie instantly as I fell to the ground. Beer seeped into my clothing and I got up, rubbing my elbows as I fought through the crowd in pain. I spared a glance to the men again, watching as Blue eyes nodded and tossed his cigarette into a bin and flung his leg over the railing comfortably. I shook my head and made my way to the bathroom to get rid of the beer stain on my skirt. I couldn’t take it anymore, either I was so high I thought those guys were following me or something else was terribly wrong within me. I needed to cool off…the water.

I walked out onto the beach, sand slipping underneath my boots as I got closer to the salty waves, the air was cleaner here, more peaceful. I sat down, running my hands through the sand. I thought of the biker men…I should come up with a name for them when I saw them again because there was no doubt I’d probably run into them again before the night ended. The question was who was stalking who?

“Hey!”

I got up, spinning around to find a small group of surfers lazily making their way towards me, I backed up into a trashcan that was slowly smoldering out of flames. One had green hair and smiled at me as he stopped, holding an empty beer bottle in his hand.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing down here all alone?”

I had a flashback of Edgar and Allen’s words in the store before I gave a polite smile, feeling chills run up my spine. I made a move to walk past them but the green haired one held out an arm and stopped my way past. He gave an eerie grin as he dropped the bottle into the sand. No…

He grabbed my shoulder and I dodged it, hitting it away from me and kicking him in the shins so he went down on one leg. I threw sand at the others as they advanced but one grabbed a hold of my wrist and wrenched it behind my back laughing. I struggled and reached behind to try and claw at him, but another grabbed that hand as well. I began to panic as two others tried to get ahold of my legs and pin them down. The one holding my arm behind my back clamped a hand over my mouth as I struggled to scream for help.

I felt him loosen my wrist and I elbowed him in the gut, falling to the sand and scrambling away and to my feet as I grabbed ahold of the dying trashcan full of old wood and fire. I grabbed a smoldering log and swung it behind me, catching the green one in the arms as he blocked it. He yelled and grabbed me by my throat, tossing me to the side. I stumbled and felt someone come up behind me and blindly threw a punch.

Only to have it stop mid-air in a gloved hand.

Blue eyes stared down at me unimpressed as his friends stepped around the two of us, shielding me from view as the surfers regrouped themselves.

“I’d leave now if I were you.” Blue eyes let me go and Cheshire took his place besides me, eyes glaring at the surfers, “Why are you still here?”

The surfers mumbled before putting up their hands and walking away quickly. I sniffled, pulling my skirt down to remain descent and fixing my top. I touched the side of my face and was surprised to find it bleeding a little bit. I quickly licked my finger and pressed it to the cut as the men around me turned from them and focused on me.

“Thank you.” I nodded to Blue eyes, not meeting his gaze as I brushed sand off my clothes, “I mean it.”

I tried not to cry as images of the surfers came to my mind, who knows what they wanted to do with me.

“Surf Nazi’s girl, son of a bitches pull shit every night.” The Cheshire smiled at me reassuringly, “Glad we got to you.”

“Surf Nazi’s?” I repeated, and Cheshire nodded and laughed, “One hell of a name.”

“I’m Marko.” He smiled again and held out a hand, I smiled.

“Angela.” I shook it and it felt…right.

I followed the men up to civilization near the bike pod area and Marko handed me a water bottle to calm my nerves. They walked over to a group of bikes and Marko pulled me along, telling me about how most of the surfers were violent people here and partied on the cliffs. Blue eyes leaned against his motorcycle as did the others, passing cigarettes and a joint between them. Blue eyes looked at me as Marko offered me the joint, but I refused,

“So, Angela, you’re new here?” Blue eyes asked, voice quiet and soft but to me it was like honey. I nodded,

“Came down from Oregon with my sisters…for vacation.” I added hastily. The girls would kill me if they found out I was talking to people, especially this group of guys, “Guess we chose the wrong time.”

“Santa Carla’s not that bad.” Marko smiled, and I shrugged, “Even if it is the murder capital of the world.”

“You want stitches? You keep touching your cheek like it’ll split open.” Blue eyes smirked around his cigarette and I put my fingers down from the cut.

“Just hurts, I try not to get fucked up so sorry for my concern for myself.”

“No need to be hostile, _Angela_.” Blue eyes flicked ashes to the ground but continued smirking, “I’m David. This is Dwayne, Paul and Marko.”

Finally name to the faces. I smiled at them and pushed my hair over my shoulder to cover my scars as David seemed to give me another once over.

“So, you guys have lived here long enough to know about the surfers then.”

There was an unnerving laugh that passed through each of them and I frowned, raising an eyebrow.

“All of our lives we’ve been stuck here.” Paul grinned, “It’s been a long life.”

“You’re what, twenty-five? Not much older than me.” I rolled my eyes and the boys smiled and looked between each other again.

“Close enough, sweetheart.” Paul laughed loudly finally, and Dwayne smacked him upside the head.

I couldn’t help but smile myself, even if it was at my expense. God, it was like I had known them forever. The ache in my stomach and chest was gone, just a low rumble beneath my skin and I felt…safe. David made eye contact with me and then looked away, now this guy…there was something about him as well.

“How’d you get the scar?” he asked as I lit up one of my own smokes, brushing my hair away from my neck out of habit. I quickly pulled it back over.

“An accident. Pretty gnarly looking, right?”

“Painful.” David’s eyes narrowed softly as he continued to stare at my neck, he made a move to me but was interrupted by a cry from the stairs.

I turned around and found the girls standing at the top of the stairs and I began to hyperventilate. I bent over, heaving in air like I had asthma ss the girls made their way down the stairs angrily. Oh god, I could feel Claire’s anger over me, washing through my body. The bond from feeding on me was preventing my own body from moving. Marko leaned down next to me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder and handing me my water again as he tried to help steady me.

Claire ripped me away from Marko tossing me a jean jacket to cover up as the boys stood up, towering over them. Dana shoved me to the back as they faced them off.

“Sorry, she’s not interested. Fucking lowlifes better beat it, this is our boardwalk.”

“So, you speak for her now?” David leered at her, blue eyes flashing under the light.

“Claire, please.” I begged but Claire held up a finger.

“You ever come near her again, I’ll rip your head off.” Claire growled, I saw her nails begin to lengthen as David smiled threateningly t her before looking at me and nodding.

 “I’ll see you around, Angela.”

The boys revved their bikes to life and drove past us, I stepped to the side as David brought up the rear, and brush against me, eyes boring into mine before he peeled out and went out of view. The sound of roaring tires faded, and I smiled to myself before turning to the girls. Who looked pissed.

“How long were you talking to them?”

“Not long. Some guys tried to attack me, and they save- “

“Typical damsel in distress Angela, always needs saving.” Meg rolled her eyes interrupting me, “Can we leave now? I’m bored.”

“Those guys are gangsters, involved in murders Angela, don’t trust them. God, you never listen, do you? Friends are off limits to you, you only need us. It’s late and crowded, I’ll get your answer from you tomorrow. You’re full of alcohol and weed and I don’t want that in your system when I change you.” Claire glared, and I followed them out of the biker pod and out to the parking lot.

The feeling of dread came back over me as I sat down in the car and pulled the jacket around me. I looked outside, spotting dark shapes in the air and for once I wished I was dead.


End file.
